


Detention

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Detention, F/M, Kind of a Happy Ending, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Rape/Non-con Elements, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, With A Twist, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Hermione Granger is late for her detention with Snape, he comes up with his very own way of punishing her for her tardiness. Adult readers only, please!





	1. Jumping at the opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have to warn you, this is my very first work written in English. It is not my first language, so please have mercy on me concerning my grammar and spelling. Feel free to correct me where I'm wrong. Now, this story contains quite graphic descriptions of rape. If you are disturbed by this topic, please do not read it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not gain money or any kind of profit by publishing this story.

She was late. Severus eyed her like a predator its prey. Hazel eyes, wide with fear, and lips like rose petals, moist and slightly parted as she recovered from her running. As if they were made to stretch around his dick and suck him hard... 

He had absolutely no idea where that had come from, but the mental image made his hands tighten around the arms of his chair and his penis twitch in his trousers. And once again he realized: living all year in a boarding school full of children and old people was not exactly satisfying for a wizard in his prime. He was completely aware that she was his student. His frustratingly mature and of age student, whose nipples were clearly visible through her thin white blouse in the cold dungeon air. Actually he should send her away. Fuck. Damn it, that was precisely what he was yearning to do. Fuck Granger. 

Oh, sod it, he was able to cast a simple Obliviate. Nobody had to know. Nobody but him and his throbbing cock.

A simple little spell of his own creation enabled him to see past her layers of clothing. Hmmm. She had round and perfectly symmetric tits heaving with her rapid breathing. Her hips were slightly rounded and framed the small patch of auburn curls between her creamy white thighs. Definitely fit for fucking. That was exactly where he wanted to be. 

His cock turned to steel within seconds and demanded immediate attention, but tonight he did not want to take care of it himself. A man could only wank so often before he needed some pussy wrapped around his prick. And while she was here in his classroom, when he desperately needed a shag… it was not his fault she had had to get herself detention for tonight. With a wave of his hand he locked the door and raised his wards turning the room completely soundproof. 

“Get over here, Granger”, he snarled dangerously. He nearly smirked when he watched her wince and hurry up to his desk, where she stood with her eyes glued to the ground. She looked so young and innocent in her terror… perfect. Slowly he raised himself off he chair and circled her a few times, pondering how to take her best. If he was going to alter her memory anyway, why not get a little kinky? He would shove it down her throat first, he decided spontaneously. Then… over his desk? Against the blackboard? Hmmm… too many possibilities! 

In the end he could always drink some stamina potion and bang her until he ran out of ideas. _That_ sounded quite sensible. Who knew when he would get an opportunity like this again? Summoning and downing the potion took him a mere couple of seconds. His eyes glittered cruelly as he held out the phial for her, drawling: “Soooo… what is this?” He could tell the exact moment realization began to sink in and she started to tremble. 

“Alright, let us get started, Miss Granger, shall we? Today you have destroyed a few dozen Galleons out of ignorance and idiocy. I shall teach you a lesson to insure you are not going to behave so thoughtlessly again. In order to do that I intend to place my cock in your mouth for you to suck me off before I shall fuck you hard until you have to crawl back to Gryffindor tower. Questions?” 

Her only response to that announcement was a choked little whimper. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, disbelief and panic written all over her face. Severus smirked and reached for his belt, slowly and deliberately unbuckling it, glorying in her horror. When he finally pulled his aching erection out of his boxers she looked as if she was going to be violently ill. 

Well, he would make sure she would be gagging on his dick quite soon. Her eyes were fixated on his dripping slit as he presented his enormous cock to her. Fascinating as it was, he soon decided there had been enough of a foreplay. Time for the overture. Stepping towards her and leaning on his desk, his legs comfortably parted and his prick bouncing slightly as he walked, he beckoned her over. She did not move an inch, so he rolled his eyes and yanked her down in front of him, crashing her knees onto the cold dungeon floor with an audible thud. 

Grabbing himself with one fist, he buried the other in her locks and pressed his glittering glans against her closed lips, greasing his pre-cum all over her mouth. “Open up, little girl. You will suck me or regret it bitterly. It is entirely your decision. However, you should consider the fact that I might shove it up your tight little arse if you refuse. Up to you.” 

When she gasped in shock he jerked forwards and pressed it into her mouth. It was wet and hot and just _glorious!_ He moaned loudly, grabbing her head with both hands and tilting her face up to his. Her eyes were shining with tears and her jaw was quivering. “Good girl”, he drawled with a cruel smile. “Now you will pull your lips over your teeth. Do it! Good. Furthermore, you will move your mouth up and down my dick and suck. Suck as hard as you can. You will use your tongue to massage it. You will keep going. Even when I squirt down your throat. You will take it all and you will swallow. Begin.” 

When she finally began to move – extremely carefully and hesitant – he instantly buried his hands in those curls of hers. She did not seem to get the hint, still only taking him in a few inches. That simply would not do. He watched her tear-stained face move for one more minute, before deciding he needed more. She had had her chance. 

With a primal scream he mercilessly drove his cock into her as far as it would go and pressed the tip down her throat. It felt divine, she was gagging and struggling beneath him, her muscles contracting around him, trying to push him out, but he simply held on tighter. He could not let go, it was too damn good. He felt it building. 

And then he began rutting her face, never pulling out more than an inch, fiercely enjoying the lewd sensation of her being at his mercy, as she fought to get away from him. He was already much too aroused to give a damn. Climbing the peak had never been so good before. He was almost there. Almost. Only a few seconds. “I’m gonna drown you in my spunk. I’m about to come, little slut, wait for the first surge.” He bent down, wrapping both arms around her head as he squeezed himself inside her. 

„Uuuuuuungh, theeeeere you go… oooooh yessssss… suck-suck-SUCK! **SUCK IT NOW!!!** “, he cried when his cock exploded and his hips jerked against her chin. She obeyed, making him roar. He could not possibly go any deeper, but he tried anyway. She was moaning helplessly, fighting the inevitable. One of his hands snapped to her jaw, holding her lips closed around his cock as he continued emptying himself inside her, his balls tingling and shivers of satisfaction shattering his body. And finally she swallowed, weeping like a baby, but she did. Her throat convulsed around him, while he groaned in pleasure. 

_This_ was what he would be thinking of anytime she would not be able to keep her filthy mouth shut in class. For filthy it was, he had just made sure of that. Pressing her lips around himself with both hands, he pulled out of her agonizingly slowly, cleaning himself in the process. When he finally let go of her, she gasped for air and collapsed into a sobbing mess at his feet. Glorious. And he was not even close to done with her.


	2. Well, that escalated quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I was so thrilled this morning, when I saw all the clicks and kudos for my first chapter. Thank you very much for that. Now, this one was quite tricky to write and I would really appreciate some feedback. So feel free to comment below <3

Severus was still leaning on his desk, catching his breath, when he was already lazily pondering his next actions. The girl was still snivelling in front of him, snot, tears and his cum sticking to her puffy face. His answer to that was a cold smirk, followed by slow pacing around her. 

The desk looked very inviting, he thought, but somehow he wanted to humiliate her even further. There had to be something better than taking her across a table. Something more… _creative_. “Shut up and come here again”, he drawled in his most intimidating tone. Her terrified gasp was music to his ears, but she did not obey him. Her only reaction was curling herself up into a fetus position on the cold stone floor and squeezing her eyes shut. 

Severus bared his teeth, now seething with rage. Nobody ignored his commands. No one! Least of all a silly schoolgirl during detention in his own fucking classroom! Sudden inspiration struck him right between the eyes, before his Full Body-Bind Curse hit her squarely in the back, she didn’t even see it coming. The next spell finally dealt with her overdressed state, leaving her fully naked at his feet. 

“Well, well, well, you insolent little chit, refusing to obey orders? You really should have learned to listen to your superiors by now. It seems to me you are in bitter need of a decent lesson in humility, wouldn’t you agree?” Ever so slowly, he levitated her into the air. At the perfect height, he turned her around, until she was facing the door and her bottom was laid out in front of him. 

Fuck, he had never seen an arse like hers! So firm, round and perfectly symmetric… She was gonna be the death of him. Severus shuddered when he ran one single finger down her crack, leisurely circling her puckered hole. Her ragged breathing and his own heartbeat, thundering in his ears, were the only sounds in his classroom. He needed to hear her. 

As soon as he released her jaw from the binding curse, she began to sob quietly again. Severus grinned. Much better. His finger slid further down, trough her soft folds. She was bone dry. “Please”, she whispered. “Please don’t.” Severus only shook his head. “Tut tut, Miss Granger, I thought we had agreed to teach you humility, had we not? And there’s simply no better way to achieve that goal than being fucked thoroughly in the ass. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about”, he responded jovially. 

She gasped in shock, while he muttered a spell to apply lube all around her anus. Her could feel her fight his spell, but she could never hope to succeed, after all he had been one of the Dark Lord’s most feared and powerful Death Eaters. A little schoolgirl like her was no opponent to him at all. His finger circled her again. And still she was trapped, she could not move, nor cramp. So he carefully slid his finger inside her. 

“Oh gods, NO! Stop it, Professor, _please_!”, she cried, earning herself a dark chuckle from him. “Believe me, Miss Granger, a lot more than that is going to go in there before I’m through with you. He pumped in and out of her, stretching the thick ring of muscles. She really was damn tight, he hardly could wait for it. A second finger followed the first, soon accompanied by a third one. 

That was as far as his patience lasted, his permanent hard-on could take no more. She kept crying and pleading, but he would have none of it. Finally, he cleaned his hand and lubed himself. With a flick of his wand, mirrors appeared around them. “You will watch, girl, you will watch very carefully. Believe me, if you don’t, you will regret it”, he drawled and placed his erection at her entrance. Ever so slowly he built up a little pressure. 

“No, Sir, please! No, no, NO! That hurts! Ooooooooooww!”, she screeched. Severus laughed while grabbing himself with both hands and pushing harder. “Oh, come on, little girl, I did not even squeeze in the tip so far! Can you feel how your tight little arse stretches around my cock? It looks damn hot, I can tell you. See, now we got the tip in.” He found a perverse pleasure in telling her precisely what he was doing to her, it made it all the more… memorable for her. He gritted his teeth, trying to restrain himself from slamming balls deep inside her. This was far better, let her savour her terror. 

But fuck, she was _tight_! Tight and hot and wet from the lube. He knew for a fact, that he was the first to shove his cock up her arse. And he would be damned if he would not do that properly! “Little girl, you have had enough time to adjust, I will stick it in further now. As you already know it is quite thick. Sorry about that, you have my heartfelt compassion. I’m beginning. Feel it slide in? Oh, come on, no need to scream like that! Just imagine how you will howl once I start truly fucking you, huh? Open your eyes. Open them now, girl! Look at it, unless you want me to slam it all the way in. Why didn't you do it like that from the start? I’m already half way in. It’s big, I know. And we go on and on and on. You can’t fight it, there’s nothing you can do to stop me from impaling you. It’s gonna go all the way in, whether you want it or not. Only a little more.” 

By the time he had fully sunk into her bum, Severus was panting and sweating with the effort of holding back. She was whimpering and crying beneath him, while he pressed himself inside her, revelling in the feeling of her tight heat. He wanted to give her some time, he really did. But something inside him snapped and he started rutting against her, desperately moaning his pleasure. Her horrified cries and agonized sobs only turned him on even more. 

“See, I told you so. I’m fucking you hard, while you are screeching like a banshee”, he purred and sped up his thrusts even more. Severus clawed his fingers into her soft hips and continued taking her harder and harder. He was fucking her for all he was worth, thrusting and groaning, shagging her like a madman. 

Quite a lot sooner than he would have liked, he felt the burning heat of his lust rising in his guts again. There was no way he could last. Already his balls were tightening and twitching, his cock pulsing in anticipation. Without any kind of warning his orgasm came crashing down on him. He threw back his head and roared like a bull. 

His penis was shooting burst after burst of hot, thick sperm into her bound body, but he simply refused to slow down. Pumping through his climax he mercilessly continued hammering into her. Thank the gods for stamina potion! Within two minutes he did it all over again, writhing in ecstasy as his cock emptied his seed into his pupil. 

Severus stepped a bit back and leaned against his desk, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down. Holy shit, who would have thought he would have such lewd sex tonight? He watched, immensely satisfied, how his load was dripping out of her dilated ass hole and onto the stone tiles, together with a thin rivulet of blood. A sight for the gods. Finally, he showed a tiny little bit of mercy and lowered her to the floor, before releasing her from the Body-Bind. 

She was shaking and sobbing, completely done by the looks of it. Gradually Severus felt his dick soften a bit. Knowing the potion was wearing off, he considered sending her off to bed ( _after_ obliviating her, of course). But sadly for her, he had not had her pussy jet and did not feel like sleeping himself. Not for quite a while, probably. 

She must have glanced up at him, for when she saw him summon a second vial of the potion, she let out a tormented yell, her eyes gaping in horror. But there was something else there, as well. Something besides pain and terror. Was it regret? Grief? Despair? And then, at last, an impotent rage seemed to consume her entire mind, when she bellowed: “WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS?! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!” 

Severus lazily lifted one brow, shooting her an inquiring glance. She broke into a new wave of heart-wrenching sobs. Severus only rolled his eyes. That much for Gryffindor pride… He was about to give her a mouthful (well, _actually_ he had already done that before), when she spoke again, her voice raspy and quiet, but her words echoed in the vast dungeon like thunder. 

“Did you seriously believe I would drop a glass of gillyweed in the storeroom? It was not even needed for today’s potion! I did it on purpose, I wanted to land myself detention with you, so I could talk to you… in private. I wanted to finally thank you for everything you did for us. I wanted to tell you, that I thought you were a good man, that you were honourable and the bravest man I knew! I wanted to tell you that… t-that… thatIhadbeeninlovewithyou, for years now, but now I see, that I loved an illusion, that you are a monster, a complete bastard, a bloody fucking rapist! I wish I had not convinced Harry and Ron to testify for you, did you really think they would have done that if I had not forced them? I wish I had not terrorized Kingsley, until he agreed to keep you in investigative custody at St. Mungo’s until your trial, he would have sent you to Azkaban instead, regardless of your condition! I WISH I HAD LET YOU KICK THE BUCKET IN THAT BLOODY SHACK, INSTEAD OF SHOVING THAT GODDAMN BEZOAR DOWN YOUR THROAT, HEALING YOUR WOUND, WASTING MY BLOOD REPLENISHER ON YOU AND DRAGGING YOU TO ST. MUNGO’S!”

Severus stared at her in complete and utter disbelief. _What?!_ Wait a minute… _her? Granger_ had saved his life and even kept him out of prison afterwards?! That… no, that was too much. That could not be true. She had just made that up to stop him from further humiliating her. His hands were violently shaking, when he reached for the nasty scar at his neck, his last souvenir to remind him of the bloody snake. 

Ever since he had woken up at the hospital, he had wondered how the hell he had gotten there. The healers had told him, that he had floated into the emergency ward with a shred of parchment pinned to his cloak. “Snake bite, Nagini. 10 minutes ago. Bezoar + Blood Replenisher” That had been all it had said. He still kept it in his desk. He had tried to solve the mystery of his survival, but had failed miserably, for the few words had been written in capitals, effectively disguising the handwriting. 

Anyway. She was a girl, hardly of age. She never could have pulled this of, not alone. Severus felt himself grow mad at her. How could she dare lie to him about something like that?! She must have sensed his boiling rage, because suddenly she looked him in the eyes and screeched: “Legilimens!” Severus was caught slightly off guard and got pulled inside her mind. Damn it, only a year ago a slip like that could have killed him! But then he registered the memory she showed him and collapsed to the ground.

He saw himself, lying in a puddle of his own blood. She was beside him, pouring a phial of dark red Blood-Replenishing Potion into his mouth, followed by a shriveled bezoar she had pulled out of a small beaded bag. After that she chanted Vulnera Sanentur over his neck. Surprisingly, it actually worked. Severus never would have thought of trying that spell, he had originally created it for wounds caused by dark magic, not some exotic kind of creature. She must have considered Nagini more magic beast than usual snake. Bloody brilliant. When she was done, her wand clattered onto the floor, right into his blood. Her fingers were anxiously searching for his pulse, her face stained with tears, her chest heaving. Finally she collapsed onto his chest and whispered: “Portus” Severus watched in awe how she effortlessly created an illegal portkey, scrabbled the words onto a piece of parchment and disillusioned herself, before they both disappeared into a whirl of colours. 

The next thing he saw, was the room he had awoken in a few days after the battle. It was dark outside the windows, pitch black night hanging above the city. She was lying next to him in his bed, cuddled against his chest and drawing little patterns across his abs. “Thank the gods you’re alive! I could not have borne living in a world without you. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I’ll make sure you’re fine. I love you, Severus. So much it scares the hell out of me. I wish I could tell you one day, looking into those divine eyes of yours. Without you hexing me into next year for it”, she whispered softly. Severus’ breath caught in his throat. 

But he did not have much time to process what she had just said, for the next moment he was observing her, having a go at the Minister of Magic himself. She was shouting at Kingsley, who seemed to shrink in the seat behind his desk the longer she went on, her eyes ablaze and her hair emitting sparks. Severus was awestruck. He could not even fathom what she actually said, all he registered was, that this harpy was screaming bloody murder in order to keep him out of Azkaban. 

“Kingsley, so help me god, if you permit any dense auror to drag him off to that shithole, I swear by all that is holy, I will make sure the press will rip you to shreds for that. This man is the only reason _you_ are sitting in that bloody chair of yours instead of one of Voldemorts puppets, or even he himself! Severus Snape saved all our arses, he has bled for this victory, more than anyone of us, INCLUDING HARRY! You should bestow a fucking order of Merlin upon him instead of locking him up like some god-damn criminal! He's a hero, not a villain!” 

She went on and on, first in front of the minister, then the Wizengamot. After her Potter and Weasley reluctantly confirmed her story, shooting her more than one grumpy scowl. Severus had not been there for his trial. He had been too weak to leave his bed, so the minister had paid him a visit, accompanied by a few of the judges, and taken his testimony. He had held nothing back, confessed the full amount of his crimes, all that had gone on behind the scenes and all his instructions from Albus. 

He had felt absolutely nothing while he spoke. He had never planned to survive that war and was quite at a loss what to do with his life, now that it was over. But he had made sure Dumbledore was finally seen for what he was. A plotting, cold, calculating manipulator, who had gone over dead bodies. And Severus should have been one of those. If Granger had not interfered, he _would_ have been one of those. 

With a start he returned to his own mind, only to find himself crumbled to the floor of his classroom, shell-shocked and at a loss for words. So… she was the only reason he was still here. And it looked very much like she had been the only one, who had given a single fuck whether he lived or died. He owed her a bloody life-debt. She loved him. He knew it was true, he had felt it in her memories. _Shit, what had he done!?_


	3. No turning back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos <3

Severus’ head was spinning violently, while he was desperately trying to process the fact, that he had just repeatedly raped and humiliated the saviour of his life. A student of his. A woman, who loved him. _The only one, who cared._ God, what had become of him?! What kind of person… he had, within two hours, broken her heart and body, destroyed what could have been his one and only chance at being loved and proved to himself, that the Dark Lord had finally succeeded in turning him into a monster, just like himself. 

The girl was staring at him with wide eyes, filled with tears, pain and hopelessness. Severus found himself unable to hold her gaze. Again and again, a single thought was coursing through his head: ‘If only I had known...’ Merlin, he never would have dared to touch her in that way! He never would have dreamed she could feel anything like that for him! 

Love… it was a macabre joke, really. There had been a time, when he had loved a woman to the point of obsession. She had never seen him like that, never taken him seriously. He knew only too well what that felt like. And now it seemed he had done the very same to this innocent young girl. This beautiful, intelligent, brave young woman, who had saved him in every way and fought like a lioness for him, knowing he would probably never thank her for it. Because she loved him. 

Severus buried his face in his hands and let out a tortured growl. He was a complete bastard. Would it have killed him to keep his hands to himself?! Only for tonight? What would he have done, if she had told him like she had wanted to do? What could have happened? Merlin knew he had never had any kind of warmth in his life. Never. God, he was 38 years old and had never had a relationship. Pretty sordid, actually. But if she really did feel something for him – could he have tried? Could he finally have found a glimpse of happiness? He did not love her, he knew he did not. She was his pupil and that was about it. At least that was what he had thought until now. 

Maybe he could have grown fond of her. Maybe it could have worked. She was intelligent enough to keep up with him, she could even be his equal. Why had he never seen that before? But all his pondering was for nothing anyway, because all he could do now was think about what could have been. There was no way she would have him now. Not after what he had done. 

“What would you have done if I had let you speak?”, he finally croaked, his usually silky voice strained and hoarse. She merely shrugged and wiped her eyes, whispering: “I would have told you what I did. I would have told you how I felt about you. I would have asked you, if we could ever be with each other. Hell, if you had only shown me kindness and some kind of care, you could have done anything with me! I probably even would have slept with you, you only would have had to ask!” 

Severus clenched his eyes shut and took a shaky breath. He had butchered it. He could have had her in a completely different way. She would have stayed with him, maybe he even could have gotten her to marry him and give him children one day! Wooooow. Okay, _that_ had been weird. He had no idea where that particular line of thinking had come from. It didn’t matter anyway. His eyes fell to the phial he was still holding in his numb fingers... 

When it struck him, he accidentally dropped it to the ground, where it shattered into hundreds of sherds. Suddenly he knew what to do, it was like a switch in his head. He quickly muttered a sleeping spell. After that he carefully turned her body around and examined her bum. As he discovered the fissures in her mucosa his intrusion had caused, he flinched and cursed himself, before healing the damage. Severus thoroughly cleaned her body, wiping away all traces of their couplings. Finally he poured a phial of mild Pain-Relief into her mouth and massaged her throat until she swallowed. When she lay in front of him, fully clothed and with her hair neatly combed, he took a deep breath, before whispering: “Obliviate!”

~~~

Severus was still nervously pacing behind his desk, when she knocked at the door. “Enter!”, he called as neutrally as possible. He had lain a mild Confundus Charm on her, to insure a smooth transition from her last memory before entering his classroom to the present time. He really had to pull himself together, not to let out a relieved sigh, when she looked at him exactly the way she had, when she had come here earlier this evening. It seemed like a lifetime ago. 

“Sit, Miss Granger, I don’t have all night!”, he drawled in his usual sharp tone. Merlin, he was so done. Without thinking he tossed her some parchment, saying something of writing lines about respecting school property. Damn it, she never would buy _that_ as a detention with him. He finally took a seat and pretended to correct essays, while his thoughts were wreaking havoc. Had he actually managed it? Could he have hope? 

“Sir?”, Miss Granger's voice shook him out of his thoughts. He looked up, struggling to keep the repellent expression his eyes had held for decades. “Which part of ‘writing lines’ is it you did not understand, Miss Granger?”, he seethed, hating every second of it. She deserved so much better. Especially from him. “Sir, there is something you should know. Something I would like to show you, if you don’t mind. Would you please use legilimency and take a look?” Severus snorted and gave her a cruel smirk. 

“I heavily doubt there could be anything of _interest_ in that bushy head of yours”. His heart clenched at that. There was so much of bloody life-changing importance there, but still, he had to keep up appearances. He would not dare obliviate her a second time, if this should go wrong _again._ “I beg to differ, Professor. You will not find out, unless you give it a go. Snake bite, Nagini. 10 minutes ago. Bezoar + Blood Replenisher”, was all she said. 

His eyes widened in surprise, when he recognized these words, that had caused him so many sleepless nights. Without further ado he obeyed her and watched a second time how she had come to his rescue. He fought hard to keep his emotions in check. In fact, it had hardly ever been so hard before. In the end he had to recite Potion ingredients in order to calm down and focus hard enough to not let anything slip. When it was over, he remained sitting in his chair, still completely besides himself. 

It looked like he really had managed to pull it of and change track. Still. He had absolutely no idea what to do right now. The seconds stretched between them, each turning into a small eternity. Severus did not know what to say, where to look, anything! In the end he kept staring at that pile of essays he had not written a single letter upon all the time. That was when he felt her hand touching his shoulder. 

“Sir? Are you alright? You look as if you were about to faint”, she whispered next to him. Severus reflexively grabbed her hand and held it tight. He did not want to let go. “Miss Granger, I will need some time to process this”, he managed to say after a while. When he reluctantly looked up into her face, she smiled at him. Her brown eyes were shining with warmth and affection. Well, it looked like, for once, he had said the right thing. Thank Merlin. 

“Thank you, Miss Granger”, he whispered, whereupon she beamed at him. Severus felt some odd tingling in his chest, a strange kind of warmth, that was simultaneously comforting and terrifying. He had absolutely no idea what to make of that. Somehow, he was so engrossed in the sensation, that he did not notice her bending down to him and softly pressing her lips onto his.

Severus jerked, but the very next moment he slung both his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She squealed in surprise, but did not fight him in the least. It was so different. Her warm body melted into his, her arms going up around his neck, her fingers carefully combing through his hair. Her plump lips were so soft against his, so willing and moist, he instantly felt himself grow hard. _Again._ She tasted divine, of summer and innocence. It was thoroughly addicting. If Severus had ever felt something that exquisite, he could not remember. Gods, if only he had controlled himself from the start!

Her nimble fingers, that were opening the buttons of his frock coat, were snapping him out of his state of trance. He had forgotten everything around them, had completely lost himself in her touch. Before he could even protest, she had pushed the heavy black fabric off his shoulders, revealing his crisp white shirt. “Hermione”, he rumbled. “Stop. This is not right.” He had never used her first name before. His cock was cursing him for that, already standing straight and begging for attention. That blasted appendage had already gotten him into enough trouble for one night, thank you very much. He quietly told it to sod off, before turning his attention back to the young witch in his lap. 

She seemed to be fighting back tears with her lower lip quivering and her breath catching in her throat. “I’m sorry, Professor Snape. I knew you did not want me, but I had to try anyway. I will not speak of all this again. May I go back to Gryffindor Tower now, Sir?”, she asked with a shaky voice. Severus flinched at these words. When she tried to stand up, he grabbed her tightly and held on for dear life. 

“I never said I did not want you”, was the first thing, that got out of his mouth. Her heard spun around, her entire face glowing with joy. “So… you are saying...”, she breathed. “I’m saying, that I want to be with you. I will be honest, Hermione. I do not love you. Not _yet._ But you have taken so much upon yourself to save me, that I believe I owe you at least a chance. I do not promise you anything. If this should work because of some odd reason, then so be it. If not, we will both be mature enough to return to an entirely professional teacher-student-relationship. Do I make myself clear?”, he demanded. 

Her eager nodding almost made him smile. “Absolutely clear, Sir”, she responded happily. Severus smirked. “Good”, he said. “In that case you may call me Severus, when it is just the two of us.” It was nearly comical how her eyes grew as wide as saucers and her mouth was hanging agape.

"Are you serious?!", she finally squealed, nearly bouncing up and down in his lap. "Of course not, never heard me joke before?", he quipped benevolently. Her laughter pearled through the entire room, pure, unrestrained and genuinely happy. Severus instantly fell in love with that sound, vowing to himself to do everything in his power to hear it again. Gods, he was so out of his comfort zone tonight and he hated it. Actually it could not be _that_ hard getting along with a lovesick teenaged witch, could it? Usually Severus simply did not play nice nor did he give a damn about anyone's feelings. But somehow she was... different. 

He did not wish to harm her, Merlin knew he had already done enough of that, on this evening alone! Not to speak of all the years as her mean, unfair Professor. Suddenly he shuddered when thinking of her earlier tears, the agony in her eyes. He would never be the cause of her pain again, not if he had a say in it. A moment later he realized he could not allow her to leave at all tonight. She would notice it was already way later than she now believed it to be, thanks to his Obliviate. 

Silently cursing his earlier lust-driven actions for what must have been the hundredth time, he picked her up bridal style and lifted himself off his chair, before heading for the secret door behind the blackboard. She snickered, when he uttered his password. Well, that had had to be expected. ‘Moaning Myrtle.’ It was perfect, nobody would have ever suspected him to chose something like that to guard his personal rooms. 

The long, familiar passage stretched before their eyes, as soon as the blackboard had sunk into the ground. Severus took one last deep breath, before entering and by that breaking one of his own iron rules. No woman had ever set foot into his personal refuge. Well, except for Minerva, but she was his boss after all. Unfortunately. So Gr-... _Hermione_ was an absolute first. 

God, it still felt odd calling her by her given name, but he would get used to it somehow. This really was the least of his problems. Internally panicking, he entered his living room. Thank Merlin the elves were keeping it in order. A fire was merrily burning in the fireplace, bathing his cosy, dark green armchairs in a golden glow. Severus carefully sank into his favourite one, arranging the girl comfortably in his lap. His instincts were screaming at him to throw her out immediately and run for the hills at full speed, but for once he somehow mustered the courage to stay where he was and deal with a completely uncontrollable emotional situation. Obviously old dogs _did_ learn new tricks from time to time, who would have thought? 

She was gazing around curiously, taking in his last haven. Severus so hoped he would not come to regret this. "It's beautiful, Severus, very homey actually. But... is there possibly the slightest chance you might allow me to have a closer look at those books of yours someday?", she asked with a pleading look. 

Oh, she looked so cute like that. Cute. He had not even known his vocabulary included abominable words of that kind. Cute. Still, he could not help it and smiled. A genuine smile, not that mean smirk he was sometimes using to terrify first-years. "I guess I should have expected that from you", he replied good-naturedly. After all, books were her drug of choice, he had seen her disappear into her reading to the point of losing all consciousness of her surroundings. Luckily for her, he was one of very few people, who could actually relate to that. 

But what was the infinitely more pressing matter – how the hell should he get her to stay with him for the night and (ideally) sleep next to him in his bed? He had never done that before. Sleep next to a woman. Not consciously, at least, of course there had been the one or other drunk mistake. But waking up with a splitting headache in a stranger’s bed, without remembering how one even got there in the first place, definitely did not count.

On the spur of the moment, he finally said: “Feel free to peruse my personal library at any time, but I would recommend you stay away from the shelf in that corner over there. Some of these books are pitch black and you really do not want to know what they could do to you. However, for tonight I would suggest we refrain from burying ourselves in literature. Might I instead interest you in a glass of wine?” 

She smiled at him, sending a new rush of that peculiar tingling warmth down his stomach. Before she moved off his thighs and over to the sofa, she ever so lightly kissed his cheek, deeply inhaling his scent. Severus’ breath caught in his throat. He could not remember the last time anyone had touched him so casually. He was not used to being touched. And even less to being touched with affection. Damn, he really was quite fucked up. 

Next to him, she was kicking off her shoes and pulling her feet up under her skirt. Cute. There was this damn word, haunting him again. He had a feeling it would not be the last time. With a flick of his wand, two crystal goblets came floating towards them, followed by a well aged bottle of elf-made wine. Before taking the first sip of the rich, aromatic liquid, Severus raised his glass, saying: “I really have no idea, how I can ever repay you for all you did for me. Thank you, Hermione. To you and that blasted Gryffindor stubbornness!” She laughed again, as they clinked glasses. Severus was already thoroughly exhausted by the effort of playing gentleman around her. 

He could not believe his luck, when her eyelids were falling shut half an hour later. They had been talking about harvesting gillyweed in the Black Lake, after all she had destroyed the major part of his stock earlier today, when she gradually was sliding deeper and deeper into the cushions. He let out a relieved sigh and downed his wine. Damn, he felt like an awkward teenage boy having his first crush. And he did not like it one bit. Sending the dishes off to the kitchen, he collected her from the sofa and took her to bed.


	4. Always on my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaks so much to everybody, who read this story and left kudos or comments,it meant so much to me! So, this is the final chapter. I hope you like it and forgive my rushing towards the end.

Severus shut the door to his bedroom with a well-aimed kick. His arms were full of a sleeping witch, who was nuzzling the crook of his neck with a content hum. A smile crept to his lips. She fit into his embrace as if she had been made for it, her warm breath caressing his skin, where his collar was hanging open. He found he liked the feeling quite a bit. What a peculiar evening. Carefully, he motioned one hand, so that the blanket folded itself back and he was able to lay her down onto the silken sheets. Luckily she did not wake, but curled herself together with a soft sigh. She looked so young and fragile in his huge king-size bed. 

Severus was observing her steady breathing, wondering how the hell a promising, unique young woman like her ever could have found it in herself to feel anything for an old, ugly bastard like him. He did not get it, at all. Had he not seen her memories, witnessed the pure, deep feelings she linked to them, he never would have believed her to be sincere. Only when his own eyelids slowly grew heavy, he realized he had lost himself in the sight of her for quite a while. 

With a flick of his wand, he rid her of her shoes, before realizing that letting her sleep in her school uniform would be uncomfortable. Hmmm… finally, he shrugged and removed his shirt, before replacing her clothes with it. Well, he had left her knickers untouched, but the rest neatly folded itself and swept over to a chair next to her bedside table. Once again, his gaze lingered on her. Her unruly curls were resting on the pillow, while her petite frame was covered by his shirt. It made her look even smaller, even younger. Cute. _Merlins balls!_ Damn it, she was still only 19 years old! That made himself twice as old as her. Was he really considering a relationship with a girl young enough to be his daughter?! He did not even want to imagine the extend of gossip and public uproar that would cause, once it became common knowledge. 

On the other hand, he had meant what he had told her. He _did_ owe her a chance. She loved him and wanted to be with him. Giving it a try was the least he could do, after all she had done to save him. And if he could get even a little bit of happiness out of it as well, then who was he to complain? He was a Slytherin, after all. Therefore he decided to go with an unofficial motto of his house: Take what you get – give nothing back. Having made this decision, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with her. 

Okay. This was awkward. How was one supposed to sleep next to a woman? How should he know? Somehow, he pulled the blanket over the both of them and lay a few inches apart from her, stiff as a board and with both arms folded under his head. Hmmm… to his utter surprise, she suddenly groaned and turned around. The next moment, she had cuddled up to his chest and slung one of her legs over his thigh. Instinctively, he put his arm around her and held her close. 

It was pure, utter bliss. Never had he been touched like this. Never had anyone sought _comfort_ in his embrace. Was it really that simple? It felt so damn natural, he instantly asked himself, how the hell he could have missed this for so long. Her warm breath was tingling his skin, while her smell enveloped him just as thoroughly as the warm embrace they shared. 

Blackberries, some kind of flowers and a purely female note he could not quite identify. Severus had spent years in high society and had met hundreds of women surrounded by various clouds of perfume. More often than not his sensitive nose had protested when having been molested with all kinds of overly applied fragrances. But never before had a scent captivated him like hers did. It made him want to hold her close while he drifted off, just as much as to eat her whole. 

Before his exhaustion finally took its toll, he realized a few things with absolute clarity: He, Severus Snape, actually had a _girlfriend._ She had saved his life, because she loved him. Somehow, they would make it work. And no matter how things might develop in the future – he would have to live with what he had done to her out of greed and ignorance, simply because he could and she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

When he awoke the next morning to a softly smiling witch, all he could think of was her tear-stained face after he had been done with her. And when he carefully and gently entered her for the very first time a few weeks later, he really had to focus, in order to not let the memories flood his mind and make him soften in the middle of what would become the best sex he had ever had in his life. He actually had tears in his eyes, when she came around his cock, her climax taking him over the edge and into an epic orgasm, as well. 

When she accepted his proposal a few years later, that fateful evening in his classroom was still lingering in a tightly secluded corner of his mind. And when she was walking down the aisle towards him only a few months after that, he very nearly would have cried, because he did not deserve her. She was floating towards him, the epitome of beauty, dressed in white and aglow with happiness. His heart was swelling with love for her, while his guts were knotted with all-consuming, overwhelming guilt. 

Two years later a healer placed his newborn son in his arms. He had become a father. This time he could no longer hold back the tears he had bottled up inside himself for so many years. But still, he could not find the courage to finally tell her the truth. And deep inside him, he knew that he never would. How could he risk losing the love of his life? For that was what she had become. They had found together like two pieces of a puzzle, as if it had always meant to be. Severus could not imagine ever being without her again. She was the centre of his world, the source of all good and happiness. 

However, even decades later, he could not forget. He was resting in a rocking chair on his porch, watching his great-grandchildren play on the lawn before the house, but all he saw were her horrified eyes, when he had been shoving his dick into her mouth. Until his dying bed, his demons never left his side. She was sitting next to him, her wonderful brown curls long since turned white, with tears rolling down her wrinkled cheeks. The last thing he ever saw in this word, was her loving face. And the very last words he whispered to her, were: “Forgive me.”


End file.
